


Hottie legislacerator forgets pail; bromosexual trio enjoys chillaxation

by Mangotastic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drone Season 2018, F/M, M/M, Multi, Petplay, Spanking, Trans John Egbert, Trans Male Character, chubby!Terezi, inappropriate use of pillow/scalemate pile, waste of genetic material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangotastic/pseuds/Mangotastic
Summary: Pails are necessary when you are a troll looking to survive the Drone Season unscathed. Pails also are merciful on bed-sheets. But when you are a human, in a new and passionate kismesisstitude with one Terezi Pyrope at that, who has time to bother with such silliness? Not the two of you sprawled out on a scalemate-and-pillow pile, that's for sure!---What's better than cuddles with your boyfriend? Tender contact with TWO of your boyfriends, of course!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurasauras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/gifts).



 

 


	2. Bonus cuddly SolDaveKat, because there is never enough cuddling.




End file.
